kurokonobasukefandomcom-20200223-history
Shōgo Haizaki
|kanji = 灰崎 祥吾 |gender = Male |age = 16 |height = Fukuda Sōgō: 188 cm (6' 2") Teikō: 170 cm (5' 7") |weight = 78 kg (172 lbs) |team = Teikō (former) Fukuda Sōgō |teiko = yes |position = Small Forward |talent = Skill Stealing |first appearance manga = Chapter 169 |birthday = November 2nd, Scorpio |blood type = B |first appearance anime = Episode 50 |anime voice = Masakazu Morita }} Shōgo Haizaki (灰崎 祥吾 Haizaki Shōgo) is an ex-regular of Teikō Junior High, being replaced by Ryōta Kise. He now plays with Fukuda Sōgō Academy and has competed in the Winter Cup. Appearance Haizaki is a tall young man with average muscle build. He has dark gray hair and his hairstyle is cornrows that he keeps in braids to the back. His eyes are very narrow and he has two piercings on each ear. He wears the Fukuda Sōgō uniform with the number 6. When in Junior High school, his hair was longer, light gray and messy. Personality Haizaki is very violent and ruthless, whether in real life or basketball game. Due to his ruthless nature, he was ejected from the team by Seijuro Akashi. He is somewhat a delinquent. Even though he is participating at a basketball competition, he isn't afraid of being disqualified as he assaulted Himuro and Alexandra. Being the ace of Fukuda Sōgō Academy, he takes advantage of it by acting haughtily towards his team-mates. Haizaki is a slacker, who often arrived late or even skipped practicing to play video games.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 208, page 7 He told Kuroko that he doesn't like basketball and that he prefers hitting on women. He has a habit of licking his thumb whenever something is going his way. History Haizaki used to be in the Teikō Junior High basketball team and belonged to the team that would later be called the Generation of Miracles. He was known as the most dangerous player of the team, but was ejected from the regular squad by Akashi due to his violent nature. However actually, Akashi told Haizaki to quit because he knew that Kise would steal the starting position from Haizaki in the future and so Akashi didn't want Haizaki's pride to get hurt. Before Haizaki was ejected, it is shown that he often stole food from other people's plates, for example Kuroko, this was not well received by his teammates at the time, especially by Aomine. Haizaki explained that he wasn't necessarily hungry, that is was just because he felt like it. When Haizaki heard about Kise's promotion, he remembered his name and speculates that they won't get along.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 3 During practice, Haizaki was once challenged by Kise in a one-on-one for a spot on the starting team. Akashi allowed it and Haizaki mercilessly defeated Kise to the point where Kise is seen laying on the floor.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 172, page 4 Haizaki also took Kise's girlfriend from him, although it was later revealed that Kise wanted to dump her anyway. Story Winter Cup Haizaki and his team make it to the quarter-finals of the Winter Cup and now have to face Kaijō High, the team of Haizaki's rival Kise. At practice before the match, Haizaki sees Himuro outside of the building and recognizes him as a teammate of Murasakibara. He approaches him, but his eye falls on Alexandra and he starts to flirt with her. Himuro stops him, but Haizaki laches out and tries to punch Himuro. Himuro dodges, but can't evade Haizaki kick. He then turns to Alexandra and grabs her by her throat because she was being rude to him. They are then encountered by an enraged Kagami.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 169, page 21 When Kagami arrives he was about to hit Haizaki but Himuro stopped him. Kagami thought that when he met Akashi, Akashi knew that Kagami would dodge, that's why he stabbed him with scissors but Haizaki did whatever he wanted to. When Kise arrives and confronts Haizaki, Haizaki reveals that he doesn't care about basketball, but he wants the title of the Generation of Miracles from any five. Thats why with the next match, against Kaijō High, he wants to steal the title from Kise because Kise was called the 5th man without beating Haizaki.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 15 They return to the gym and the match will commence. Haizaki lines up with his team, Fukuda Sōgō Academy. After the tip-off, the ball is in possession of Kaijō and Haizaki is seen marking Kise. When Moriyama shoots his unorthodox shot, Haizaki admires and records it. Later, Kise completes a successful scoop shot and taunts Haizaki for not defending him tight enough. Haizaki responds by saying that he really doesn't like Kise and especially when their abilities resemble each other so much.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 13 This is clarified when in the next attack, Haizaki copies Moriyama's shot and shockes everyone by executing it perfectly, but with a change in rhythm. Kuroko explains that Haizaki copies, but changes the rhythm and pace to his own preference and so influences the original owner of the move subconsciously. The next shot Moriyama takes, misses because of Haizaki. Haizaki makes a sinister appearance by licking his thumb and saying that Moriyama's move is his now. The match goes on to the end of the 3rd quarter with Haizaki's total domination over Kise and Kaijō High. Haizaki downtalks Kise and tells him he's so bad it's not even worth mentioning. He goes to sit on the bench and orders another player to get him a drink. When the match restarts, Haizaki defends on Kise when he copies Kagami's drive, roll and dunk. Haizaki blocks it without any problems because he already saw that move in the second quarter. He does the same move against Kise, but Kise is unable to do anything and Haizaki dunks it. Later, Haizaki dunks over Kise again and Kise falls to the ground. Haizaki recalls Kise's humiliation when he was defeated by Haizaki in Teikō and when Haizaki took Kise's girlfriend. Kise refires his fighting spirit and tells Haizaki that he didn't want that girl anyway. Kise activates Perfect Copy and shoots Midorima's full court shot. Haizaki is frightened.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 172, page 21 Haizaki continues to be overwhelmed by Kise's techniques. In frustration, he egoistically steals his teammate's technique, the Scoop Shot, but even then he is blocked by Kise with a Murasakibara-style block. When Kise brings Kaijō back on top, Haizaki recalls how Akashi put him out of the team by telling him Kise is better than him. Haizaki finally admits Kise's superiority, but decides that if he can't beat him, that he'll injure him instead. He drives and purposely stands on Kise's foot, roughing up his already injured leg. Haizaki goes up for the dunk to take the win, but Kise comes from behind and blocks it. He sprints to the other side and dunks himself, officially ending the match with the defeat of Fukuda Sōgō Academy.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 173, page 12 After the match, Haizaki wanders outside the gym in search for Kise. Instead, he encounters Aomine. Aomine tries to convince Haizaki to give up, but Haizaki tells him he doesn't care and that he can only be stopped with violence. Aomine agrees and responds by socking him square in the jaw.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 173, page 17 Aomine then leaves Haizaki on the ground, and walks away. Momoi has later said that it could be that Haizaki might be relieved that Aomine stopped him and that they were still part of the same team once. Skill Being a former regular member of the first string of Teikō Junior High, Kuroko commented that there is no doubt that his basketball skills are powerful.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 170, page 19 Skill Stealing It is later revealed that Haizaki's skill greatly resembles Kise's. Just like Kise, Haizaki can copy other peoples moves; but instead of amplifying its power, he's actually disturbing the rhythm and pace behind the move. This leads to confusion and uneasiness with the opponent, preventing the stolen move from being executed properly.Kuroko no Basuke chapter 171, page 16 Haizaki does not simply copy moves, he steals them. Despite being able to steal moves, he is unable to steal any moves from the Generation of Miracles. Despite his move being stolen, Moriyama is seen using the unorthodox shot again in the semi-finals. Trivia *His back was seen as cameo during the ending credits of Episode 50. *He is seen calling Kise, Aomine, Murasakibara and Kuroko by their given name. *The kanji 灰 (Hai) in his name means ash, hinting to his hair color. *Haizaki lives with his mother and his older brother. *According to the CHARACTERS BIBLE PLUS: **His favourite food is Karaage. **His hobby is hitting on girls (presumably). **His specialty is cheating at tests. **His motto is: "Survival of the fittest." *According to KURO FES: **His best subject is health and physical education. **He is not a member of any school committee. **He has a mother and an older brother. **He dislikes Nijimura. **His best basketball move is none in particular. **The type of girl he likes is erotic girls. **He spends his free time by hanging out in town and chatting up the occasional girl. **He started playing basketball because it just happened somehow. **The player he has his eye on is Kise. References Navigation zh:灰崎祥吾 Category:Characters Category:Players Category:Fukuda Sōgō Academy Category:SF Category:Teikō Junior High